City Love
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: It's not Istunbul and she's not blue haired, but Oz and Willow find each other in an unexpected town.  Oz POV.


**So this is part of the Continuum series but it will take place over the course of a couple of chapters. The first one, in fact, that isn't a one shot. This was the one that gave me the whole idea for a series of fics that were inspired by John Mayer songs. As always, I do not own anything that you recognize. Everything belongs to their proper owners. Yep. **

"Hello," I answer my phone.

"We have a meeting in two hours about the new album and possible tour," Devon tells me. "Don't be late."

I find the final words ironic coming from my closest friend, laughable even. "Alright man I'll be there."

"Oh and Jesse needs you to pick him up. He's at some chick's house. I'll text you the address."

"Of course he is," I frown. I had just gotten my cup of coffee and bagel and Jesse probably isn't even awake yet and if he is, his mind is as far away from a meeting than it could be. I take a large drink of the coffee, only to burn my tongue and throat horribly in the process so I take a bite of the bagel to sooth it. It doesn't help much, even with the cream cheese. I sigh, and drop a ten on the table. I know Stephanie will be by any minute to pick it up. We have a routine. She makes sure that this table is kept free between seven and eight in the morning every Friday and I let her keep the change every time, even if I just get a coffee. I pull on my coat and scarf. The New York City weather is horrible this time of the year. Steph waves a goodbye as she sees me leave and I do the same before bracing myself for the wind that greets me as I open the exiting.

I turn the corner and pick up on an all too familiar scent. A wonderful scent that I never thought I would come across again and especially not in the Big Apple. And sure enough there she is, a little way in front of me. I don't have to see her face to know that that little head of red is my Willow. Her hair is longer and she's wearing a wool hat. From what I can tell from the little glances I get of her outfit through the pack of people between us, her style has changed. Her whole outfit, between the skinny jeans, boots, and newest style of coat, is very snow bunny-ish. Not something the old Willow would wear. I really hope her personality hasn't changed as much. I follow her behind her, debating on if I should get her attention. I'm just about to do so when she turns around. I don't know if she could feel me watching her or if she could still sense me like she used to be able to or if she just looked back like people randomly do. But she sees me and freezes. I see her mumbled a soft 'Oz'. A man in a suit and early thirties bumps into her with a huff. "Sorry," she tells him, her eyes still glued to me. I pick up my pace a little until I am standing directly in front of her. She pulls me into a hug as soon as I am close enough to do so.

"Hey Wills," I smile into her hair. It is so good to have her back in my arms. I've never loved anyone more than her. I never stopped loving her. Even now, there's only Willow. Sure there have been some girls here and there but nothing that ever held my attention more than two or three dates. Someone bumps into me and pull her closer, protectively.

"Maybe we should walk," she suggests with a smile. I nod, pulling back. My hand slides down her arm and settles into her own. I look over at her asking, if this is okay and she squeezes my hand in confirmation.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her. I remember her telling me once back in Sunnydale that she wanted to come one day but she didn't ever really see it happening.

"Surprised?" she asked. Her tone was light and flirty. She he had changed a little and I try to tell if it's for the better or worse.

"Well, it's not Istanbul, but no. Not really. I've been talking to Giles since I left. He told me that you were here but he said you were only going to be here for a week or two and that was months ago."

"I liked it too much so I decided to settle down here. I'm running one of the local Wicca groups."

"So you have the magic under control now?" I ask. I look over to see how she reacts to my words. She frowns a little but doesn't seem mad, which is good.

"So you know about Tara and Veiny Willow?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"Yes, it's all under control now. England helped a lot. Rupert helped a lot." I mean to ask her about the use of the Watcher's first name but she stops and sighs. "I'm sorry Oz, this is my turn. I have a Wicca meeting I have to get too. Do you want to get some lunch or something afterwards? If you're not busy, or course. I would totally understand if you were," she rambles. Maybe she hadn't changed all that much after all. That thought brings a smile to my face which turns into a frown when I realize I have to turn her down.

"I can't," I tell her apologetically. "I have an all day meeting with my record company."

"So the Dingoes have another album coming out soon?" she asks, hopeful. "You guys haven't had another one out in awhile."

"You still listen?" I ask her, kind of shocked by the news.

She nods with, a chuckle. "I even made it to one of the concerts about a year ago. You guys got better, much better than when you were playing at the Bronze. Don't get me wrong, I loved the Dingoes then too, just the band has grown. It's nice to think that I was one of the fans before you got big."

"Why didn't you come say hi?" I ask her.

"Well there was the fact of getting back stage to actually say hi and besides, I wasn't sure if you would have wanted to see me."

"I always want to see you Willow," I tell her. "And I want to meet up again and catch up, how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds great." We exchanged numbers and she tells me she will call later after I'm done with the band so we can figure out all the details. I tell her she can call anytime after six, we should be done by then. She kisses me on the cheek and says, "I've missed you," before leaving. I watch her for a moment before continuing to the band's flat.

"Oz man?" Devon calls from the living room. "Why do you even have a cell phone if you are just going to leave it in another room where you can't hear it? It's already rang twice, and you have a message."

"And it didn't occur to you to let me know the first time it rang?"

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you at all but the second time it rang I checked to see who it was and was surprised to see it was Willow. I thought you would want to know." He hands the phone to me and I immediately dial my voice mail. "What is she doing calling you anyway? Another end of the world type deal and she thinks you're going to rush in and help even though you broke her heart?"

"She's here, in Manhattan," I tell him before turning my attention back to the phone.

'_Hey Oz, it's me. Willow me. Not another me. Though I would understand if you had another me. Kind of shocked if you didn't actually. Anyway, I just called to find out when you wanted to catch up. I guess just call me back if you get a chance.' _ I chuckle to myself. She always did hate leaving phone messages.

"What's Willow doing here?" he asks, outraged. "Didn't the bitch- witch," he corrects seeing my glare. Devon had learned early on, insulting the Scoobies was not a good idea. The first couple of times, I blamed it on the wolf, but Dev knew the difference. "I totally meant witch. Didn't she do enough damage the first time around? I mean really, man, she ditched you for a chick. You go halfway around the world searching for some way to control your inner wolfy beast and you come back and she's shacking up with some boring ass stuttering chick. Don't call her back," he begs seeing me dial her number. "Just leave her be. I mean it Oz, don't call her. Fine, whatever ignore me. When she dumps you again, I will be in your face with a huge ass 'I told you so'," he grumbles going over and plopping on the couch.

I do ignore him, focusing my attention on the honey sweet voice that has just answered the other line instead. "Hello?"

"Hey Wills," I smile, knowing she can't see it, but it's there ever the same. It amazes me how she can turn me into a sappy little romantic on the inside with just a simple greeting.

"Hi Oz."

"I know we said that we would meet up for lunch tomorrow, but I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner tonight instead." I ask her. She's the only person that makes me nervous. It really is quite interesting.

"That would be great."

"Pick you up at eight? Is an hour enough time to get ready?" I ask her. Devon moans and I grab an empty beer can off the table and toss it at him. It hits him in the head. And he says I have horrible aim.

"That's enough time. What did you have in mind?"

"Still like Chinese?"

"Love it." I hear the smile in her voice.

"I know a nice little place I think you'll really like."

"Aliright I'll see you there."

"Oh Wills, you didn't tell me where to pick you up."

She tells me the address and I scribble it down on a napkin, the closest thing I could find. She lives about a block away from my favorite café.

She's ready when I got there, already waiting outside. She buddle up in a coat and is shrinking into the thick scarf around her neck, her cheeks pink from the cold. I walk over to her and pull her into a hug. "It's cold."

"My roommate has her boyfriend over. They're loud," she blushes. Oh how I have missed the sight of her blushing. "I didn't want to have you hear that."

"Does it happen often?"

She nods, "Yeah, it's no big deal. You get used to it after a while. I won't have to put up with it for too much longer. He's going to propose in a few days. Then they'll get an apartment together."

She's shivering a bit. It's colder tonight that it's been in a while so I offer to get a cab. She shakes her head and some of her bangs fall in her face, she tucks them back in place. "No, I like to walk as long as it's not too far. So how is the band? Devon?"

I tell her about the band as we walk to the restaurant. It's not far, just a few blocks down. "Devon's annoying as always," I finish as the greeter takes us to our table. She hands us our menus. I help Willow slip off her jacket and take off mine as well. I hold out her chair for her. She smiles up at me with a soft, 'thanks'. I take my own seat and a waiter is there a second later for our drink orders. "So how are the others?" I ask once he is gone.

"The Gang is good. Pretty much the same. Riley and Buffy are married. No kids though. So are Xander and Anya they have a little girl. She's just like Xander. Buffy and I are betting that she inherits Anya's bluntness as well, but we can't tell yet. Most four year olds are traditionally blunt."

"Maya right?" I ask. I remember Giles telling me all about her. She nods and I ask, "So what about you? Anyone after Tara?"

"It took awhile," she nods taking a sip of her beer. Funny, I didn't realize our drinks had come. I was so absorbed in watching her as she spoke to notice much more of anything else. "Being in England helped me come to terms with her being gone. There was a potential Slayer for a while. Her name was Kennedy. It didn't last. We all knew it was a mistake. It was fun while it lasted though. She helped me get over Tara too. After her, there was guy named Kyle who came into the Magic Box a lot. He was really nice. He was a computer pagan like Miss Calander. I cared deeply for him, but I didn't love him. He could tell and ended it. We still talk though. He has a wife and two kids. They are the cutest little family. His wife is a fantastic cook. They had me over for dinner once." She ducks her head before continuing, her hair creating a curtain that covers her face, a habit that she takes to when blushing. "Then there was Rupert."

I nearly choke on my drink. Surely, she couldn't mean Giles. I had been talking to him for years, and he _never_ even hinted at dating Willow. She looks up at my shock. "Yes, Rupert Giles," she chuckles. "I had actually been with him longer than anyone else. We were together for nearly two years. Everyone around was getting engaged, or married, or having kids. We felt left out and Rupert really shouldn't drink. It does things to his judgment and thought process and I'm even worse. It started out as a drunken relationship at Xander and Anya's wedding. We had a lot in common and while I was with him I found that my old crush on him was coming back. He's sweet and so caring. Since the whole deal with Tara and England, we had gotten a lot closer. The Scoobies freaked out when they found out about it, but they all got over it. Buffy and I went through a rough patch for a couple of weeks. She wasn't sure how to react to Giles having a new favorite."

I was still having issues picturing the two of them together. I had always seen Giles as a father figure to the Gang and not just because of his age or anything it was just the way he was.

"I know, it's odd," she blushed. "But, Rupert was really good to me." I nod. I know he was. Giles had a naturally caring and protective nature. After another moment of thinking of it, I realized if I wanted someone I knew with Willow, I would have wanted it to be Giles.

"How did it end?" I ask her.

"I wanted to move here. I was happy with Giles, I really was. I loved him. I still love, just not in the way I should love him. I think he felt the same way. It was very clean. Some tears, but it's not like we refuse to talk to each other. I'm still his favorite."

"How long have you been in the city?" I ask.

"A few months. You?"

"About a year," I tell her. "I generally don't like it all that much here. There are too many people, but it's starting to look a little better."

"I know what you mean," she smiles back at me. She has an all too familiar glint in her eye and I know exactly what she is thinking. I'm thinking the exact same thing. I want her and I find myself repeating the words that she spoke so many years before hand. "Willow, I'd still if you'd still."

"I'd still," she smiles, taking my hand. "I'd very still." I squeeze her hand just our dinner is placed in front of us.

While we eat, I find out that aside from her Wiccan group, she opened another branch of the Magic Box in Chelsea. It apparently gets a lot of business, especially from locals. I also find out that she still slays the occasional vampire and tell her that I do the same. We both chuckle at this. Some things never change.

"And the wolf?" she asks about halfway through the meal. "Do you still have it under control?"

I nod. "There are some months when it's harder. Devon and I built a cage in the basement of our building for those nights. I've gotten out once, but no one was killed. Dev is pretty skilled with a tranquilizer. It's scary how good is aim is really."

"That's great. That you've done so well. Not that Devon is a good shot. Although that's kind of good too. I suppose it comes in handy. I'm not sure if I want to know why he is a good shot but it's good that he is. And you're still supposed to stop me when I do that," she sighs.

I shake my head. "I still like it when you do that." And just like that we are in high school again. It's as if the years apart never happened. As if I never left and Tara was never there.

"I've missed you so much, Oz," she says. Her tone is soft and at that moment I want nothing more than to take her back to the flat and kick out the other band members but I didn't want to mess it up with Willow. She isn't one of the faceless girls that Devon has introduced me to. She is Willow. I'm going to take things slow, just like I did in high school. Only then, she was the one that needed things to go slow, even if she didn't realize. Now, I'm the one that needs it.

We finish our meal and I hate to think that I'm going to have to take her home very soon. So I suggest we go to get coffee.

"I'd love to," she smiles as if she is thinking the same thing. "But I have a class tomorrow. Every Saturday I have a few younger Wiccans that come in. I teach new spells and how to avoid getting addicted like I did. I love my girls. They're great. Such personality and life in them. They want to learn as much as they can."

"How many are there?" I ask her. I can tell by the way her face lights up that she really does love those girls.

"About seven regulars. Others come and go but mostly they are just seven."

"The band's playing at a club tomorrow. Come by and tell me all about them?" I ask her.

She nods. "Where?"

"Okay, Awesome."

"Exclusive," she giggles. "I don't know if I'll be able to get in there."

"I'll leave your name at the door."

"Great," she smiles. We are at her apartment. "My stop."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oz, I want you to know, I never stopped loving you. Even while I was in love with Tara and Rupert, I still loved you," she tells me. I pull her closer and into a kiss.

"I love you too. Always," I tell her once she pulls away. There's a harsh wind and she wraps her coat around her tighter. "I should go in. I'll see you tomorrow." I watch her hurry up the stairs and inside. I had always thought I would find her again, I just never thought it would be here. She said Istanbul, I thought Sunnydale. Any place is fine though, as long as I have her again.

**So there we have the first chapter. I know, they seem a little off. It has been years though and so I do expect that they would have had to grown and changed a little. I am working on getting the characters down a little better. In the meantime I hope you stick with me. Well, I would love to hear (read really) what you thought about it. **

**Love,  
Life is Like a Novel. **

**PS: bonus points to those of you that can give the show that I stole the club from. Hint: it's actually the name of the episode. The club is just called 'okay'. **


End file.
